Troubling song
by Kreuse
Summary: Given how hard it was to find a title, summarize is nearly impossible. Merlin comes into trouble; Gwen tries her hand at match-making; Morgana keeps secrets; Arthur tries to save the day... Maybe not in that order. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Merlin characters, BBC does.

**N/A: **Initially intended to be one-shot, but as always, turned out differently. I'm not sure where this is heading.

* * *

I

Gwen stroked her hair gently, whispering comforting words to the panicked woman in her arms. Morgana's nightmares had grown worse in the last days. The sleeping potions seemed totally ineffective.  
« Gwen… Those noises were so piercing… And the blood… So much blood. Oh God. »

Gwen didn't ask whose blood it was. Most of Morgana visions were centered on Arthur, especially when he was away.  
« Do you want me to fetch Gaius? »

Morgana took a deep breath, and shook her head.  
« No… No thanks. But will you stay? Please? »

Gwen nodded and lied down next to her friend, holding her. Morgana was calmer now, and managed a thin smile.  
« I wish I could see happier things… »

« Your warnings saved Arthur's life more than once. »

« It didn't stop him to be an idiot and a pompous arse. »

Gwen smiled. Morgana was so prompt to judge him wrong… She sounded like she meant it. Maybe she should think him a conceited idiot, too. But she did not. He was better than that. Sure, the memories of stolen kisses or brushes of hands had paled. Of course, after her disastrous rescue, she had come to realize her heart was not entirely his, finally. And slowly, she had stopped waiting to hear his footsteps in the corridor. His engaging smiles had fallen back into the friend category, instead of making her unable to do anything but smile back. His way of using her full name still pleased her for the respect she heard in his voice, but it didn't quicken her pulse anymore. Oh, he did love her and she loved him too, at least enough to brake the enchantment over Vivian. She loved him but she was not _in love_ with him. And for him she probably was only a fantasy, a forbidden fruit. He had made it clear enough he would not defy his father for her. Her pride jolted at the idea. But her heart didn't arch. Not anymore. Arthur and Guinevere would never have a happy ever after. He was a good man. He deserved to be love without a fault…

« Gwen? What makes you smile like that? »

Her grin brightened.  
« Nothing important, my Lady. Try to get some sleep… »

*

When Morgana woke up the following morning, she was alone. She would have like to indulge in bed, but her nerves were so tensed from her restless night she got up quickly. Gwen entered the room only minutes later with her break-fast, and the last gossip from the kitchen.

They chitchatted happily for a while, then Gwen helped her get dressed.  
« So, give me the grey one. I want to go for a ride. »

« My Lady… »

« It's alright, Gwen, you don't have to come. I'll just want to short promenade. »

Gwen was not that fond of horses, and her uneasiness had grown worse since the last tournament. Morgana just loved them, on a contrary. They were so quiet, and yet so powerful. The beautiful animals always steadied her. She had her mare saddled. It was a beautiful gray Lippizaner Uther had offered her after the unfortunate episode with the Druids. The light-foot mount would keep her safe, quickly taking her from danger, had he declared. She knew the present was his attempt to smooth her. But she was so enchanting by the magnificent animal, she had thanked him heartily and ignored Arthur heavy look on her back.

The day was bright and crisp. She enjoyed the cool air on her face, hurrying the horse in a fast gallop. Nothing else counted for a few moments that the wind spiralling around her and the incredible feeling of freedom, as she was carried away at light speed. She slowed the pace when the icy sting watered her eyes, short-breathed. The mare seemed unaffected, and whinnied to mark her displeasure to be restricted. Morgana gently stroked the hot neck, settling into a walk to climb the hill. The air was so clear; she could see the high towers of Camelot cutting through the blue sky. The sun was bathing the stony walls, making them almost welcoming. She loved the panel of hard colors Easter always brought, the vivid greens and sapphire blues mixing without interruptions except some ephemeral soft lavender crocus here and there. She liked crocus. The blue of the sky was so intense it was nearly painful to contemplate. Morgana took a deep breath, letting the chilly air into her but it didn't chase the warm bubbling into her stomach. She felt good better than she had in days. Her horse whinnied gently again. It was time to go home. Morgana turned her mount and started headed back.

The town was fizzling with its usual market activities. The courtyard was even busier, and she momentarily regretted the peace of the fields. Morgana dismounted without waiting for the page to help her down, and guided herself the horse to the stables. All the boxes were full. She handed her to the lads with a last caress on the velvet nose and hurried through the back yard to enter the castle.

Sure enough, Merlin was already running around to see his master's got a decent meal and a hot bath. The young man gave her a cheering smile. Morgana took the plates of his hands before he could react:  
« Thank you, Merlin, I'll take that. »

And she set off to Arthur's apartments.

« Merlin! It was about time! Gimme a hand will you, I can't find… »

He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw Morgana instead of his faithful servant. Stunned, he looked at her calmly put her holdings on the table. Surely he should have said something when she started walking to him, so graceful and angelic; he could only stare. He smelt of soap and fresh cut-grass. The taste of sea-salt still lingered on his chest. His skin was a little moist from the bath, and hot under her cheek. Arthur managed to articulate, on the verge of embarrassing himself when she tiptoed to kiss his cheek.  
« Huh, Morgana… »

She released him, and handed him his clothes, trying very hard not to blush at the sole towel tied around his waist. Arthur quickly retreated behind a shade to dress-up.  
« I'm not complaining for the welcoming kiss or anything, but where is Merlin? »

He got no answer. When he looked out, she was gone. Merlin entered the room with the rest of his diner. Women; they ran hot and cold in a blink, one second freezing you into an ice stalactite with a single glance, and the next warming you with promising smiles. Arthur shook his head, and sat to eat, gesturing Merlin to join him. Yes, Morgana had definitely mastered the art of bewildering him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any characters from Merlin BBC series.

**N/A:** Should have known the whole thing would turn to be from Arthur POV...

* * *

II

Uther carefully listened to his son's report. News was more worrying than he expected. Winter had been hard, especially in the northern part of the kingdom. Unruly Picts were plundering the already weakened villages near the border. Arthur suggestion to send troops to the bordering caserns met only refusal. West borders were to be guarded as well as the coastline.

« These people are scared and famished! We have to… »

Uther raised one hand and Arthur fell silent. Uther could tell he was fuming. The king would never say so, but he was proud of the compassion and mercy his son showed to his people. His silent disagreements, more and more numerous, were annoying (he was the King, afterall), but he witnessed everyday the respect and love Arthur received from everybody, and it pleased him. However, good intentions did not rule a kingdom.  
« We can not spare knights to protect peasants. »

« But Celts and Pirates are not bothering us anymore! Father, surely we can… »

« They are impressed by our defence so they don't dare to attack us. »

« There's nothing impressing about letting your people suffer… »

« Enough, Arthur. You still have a lot to learn about Kingship. »

The young man kept his mouth shut; he knew that tone by heart. He bent his head, and exited without waiting for his dismiss. Uther allowed himself a small smile. Very proud, indeed.

*

Arthur crashed down on his bed. He was bone-tired. Despite the hot bath, all his body arched from days on back-horse and sleeping on the ground. His muscles were so stiff he nearly groaned when bringing one arm over his face. But sleep eluded him. His father hadn't listened. He never did. He had not seen the hollow face of kids, and terrified looks on their mothers.

Anger added to lassitude, and suddenly he felt lonely. No one could understand how it felt, to walk through those villages, and witness the hopes vanishing with his departure. He was the Crone Prince. His duty lay with these people. Their distress was unbearable. He wanted to scream, and hit his pillow in exasperation. The door squeaked, and Arthur turned at once, his face poised again.  
« Guinevere. »

Her sweet smile was a relief. She bowed.  
« My Lord. Did you have a safe trip? »

He liked her voice. It was agreeable and quiet, if not melodious. He forced the hurt her question had brought out of his reply:  
« Yes, thank you. »

Arthur felt a bit foolish, standing by his bed holding a pillow. She was looking at him with her head slightly bent on one side. He was always clumsy with her, unable to pursue any intelligent conversation. To Gwen he had nothing to say, and Morgana left him speechless. He was screwed. He tried again:  
« What can I do for you? »

« My Lade Morgana would like to know if you'll join her for tea? »

« Please thank her, but no. I'm not fit for company tonight. »

« Yes, Sire. »

Gwen bowed again, and exited the room. He lay again on his bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. She used to linger a bit longer than required, and stared at him with a more concerned look. She didn't anymore. It saddened him. Maybe he should have fought for her other Lancelot. The image of them together flashed in his mind, and swallowing became harder. No, he was definitely not to endure Morgana piercing look now. She knew him too well and refrain his (constant) need to confide in her would be a torture. He needed his rest. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind, hoping sleep would claim him. Morgana would understand. He was too exhausted to rest. He got up.

*

The first blow calmed him down. So he gave it another try; and another; and another. The more he swung his sword at the mannequin, the more frustration heated his blood. People were suffering. Hit on the right. Children were scared. Hit on the front. His father would no nothing. Hit harder. Guinevere was escaping him. Hit again. He dropped the blade, and let himself down on the grass, his back on the wood trunk he had half-demolished. She and Lancelot were drawn to one another like magnet. He would be an idiot refusing to acknowledge it, and a fool to stand between them. Letting go was hard. But it was the right thing to do. Yet it was hard. He rested his head back and inhaled the cold scent of the night, eyes closed. He stayed put until the beating in his chest slowed and the chilly air made him shivered. The burden he carried all day had lifted off; now he was so exhausted he could barely stand. He forced himself up, collected his weapon, and walked back to his chambers. Arthur fell asleep as soon as his head touch the cushions, oblivious to the fruits and buttered sweet-bread a feminine hand had left on his table.

* * *

**N/A :** I'm battling with the third version of chapter 3, and it's still not right. Be patient, and in the mean time, hit the review button ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Merlin...

**N/A: **Short one, but it took my fourth attempt so don't be too hard on me !

* * *

III

Merlin was dreaming. Surely, the melodious sounds around him were a dream. He was drifting on harmonies life a leaf on the breeze. Never had he heard a song so soft and beautiful. He looked for the source of the music but found only mist. He turned again and saw Morgana, immobile on a cloud, enjoying the troubling song with an ecstatic smile. He took a step toward her.  
And fell off his bed.

« Ouch... Gaius? Oh, huh, hello Gwen. »

« Good day, Merlin. How are you? »

« Not sure… I had a nice dream, with an bewitching music and Morgana was there, and… I just woke up. »

He blushed under her broad smile.  
« Oh, no! It's not what you think! I mean… »

Gwen smile widened. Merlin muffled his hair, looking away, mortified.  
« I should get going… Arthur will have my head if… »

« Oh, he sure won't appreciate you dreaming about his lady… »

« Morgana's not… »

Merlin shut up and looked at Gwen curiously. She handed him a bowl a porridge, and explained.

*

« If he finds out… »

« Trust me Merlin; Arthur is not the one you should worry about. »

Doubtful, Merlin shook his head. Generally, those kinds of crazy plans were his. And, generally, they turned into disasters quickly enough. Gwen was waiting for his answer, her arms crossed and a knowing little smile playing on her mouth.  
« Don't you want them to be happy? »

« Sure, but…You and Arthur… I thought, I mean… »

A ghost of resignation clouded her smile briefly.  
« Arthur can not be with a maid. And I… Well, let's say I don't want to be Queen. »

Merlin nodded. Lancelot had been there first. His heart was simpler than Arthur's. And his love will be unconditional, never second to Duty or Camelot. This probably explained why Gwen was so keen on trying the most improbable match-making he could think of. Arthur and Morgana… God helped him.  
« Very well. I'll help. Where do we start? »

*

According to Gwen, their masters constant bickering was not the usual sibling teasing, but a camouflage for their true feelings. All they had to do was make them admit it to one another. Merlin pointed it would not be that easy a task. He remembered (and kept to himself) that Arthur had been quite clear on his feelings for Gwen; and even clearer on the fact that he will not act upon them. But he had never said anything about Morgana, except that he considered her out of everyone's league, especially Merlin. Gwen objected that Arthur was not the problem. He was a guy, and what guy would resist a woman like Morgana? If Morgana wanted Arthur, he would not stand a chance. To Merlin, _'if'_ was the operative word in her statement. He sighed.

« Merlin! »

« Coming… »

He hurried after Gaius, zigzagging between mules and stands to reach the entrance of the west aisle of the castle.  
« You bring that to the Lady Morgana, Merlin, I need to see the King first. »

« Oh but… »

« Now, Merlin. »

The young warlock sighed again, and took of to his friend chambers. Fortunately, she was not in, and he was all too happy to leave the tiny bottles on her table. He was closing quietly the door behind him when the impatient voice of Arthur startled him.  
« Didn't I tell you this had to stop? »

« I brought her medicines! Gwen told me her nightmares are returning. »

The Prince expression softened, only temporarily.

« Ah… Well, we're late anyway. Come on. »

« Where are we going? »

« Sir Leodagan arrived this morning. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The usual, don't own.

* * *

IV

Sir Leodagan was an old friend of Uther. Uther had put him in charge of administrating Morgana's estates, for his lands neighboured Avon on the east part. He came twice a year to discuss with the King, and gave a statement over Morgana loom.

She was exiting the Court Room when they arrived. Arthur stopped her and Merlin noticed that for once she didn't escape his touch. Damn Gwen for making him aware of those details.  
« Morgana, where are you going? »

« A lady interest does not include politics apparently. »

Arthur frowned.  
« But these are your lands. You are the first concerned with… »

She looked up and he lost the rest of his declaration in her luminous eyes.  
« Uther thinks otherwise. But thanks. »

« I'll see you at the feast. »

She gently took his hand off her arm and left. Arthur turned back slowly and noticed Merlin smirke.  
« What? »

« Nothing. »

« Shut up, Merlin. »

*

Leodagan report was short and precise. Avon was a small place by the western sea, with a couple of villages surrounded by woods. Its only assets were coming from the iron and cupper mines in the hills nearby. It was a rough place to live, and for that, was generally left alone. However, the bandits infesting the other bordering areas had raided the villages twice, burning houses and stealing food. Arthur exhaled slowly at the news. With the ore reserves untouched, his father would not spare some protection there. Leodagan pointed out people were frightened, but his arguments hit the same wall he had a few days ago. He looked away.

Merlin was exchanging nods with a young man Arthur had never seen before, probably Leodagan servant. Trust Merlin to make new friends at the most improbable moments. A question of Leodagan he didn't catch brought his attention back to the audience.

« No, not yet. She's her father daughter… »

The two men exchanged knowing glances and smiles over Uther answer. Whatever the question, Arthur suspected the answer had something to do with Morgana inflexible character. They were done with politics.

« Arthur, please see to Sir Leodagan accommodations. »

Dismissed, he gestured to Merlin to follow him. The young stranger came along.  
« Merlin, the chambers next to… Merlin! »

Merlin was so engrossed in his conversation, a monologue really, he had not even heard Arthur until he barked his name. He gave the prince a smile, absent at first, then sheepish.  
« Sorry… Sire. »

« Prepare the chambers next to mine for Sir Leodagan. Then you'll go collect the new pieces for my armour, and make sure my clothes are ready for tonight. I want to bath before the feast. »

« Yes, Sire. »

« Today, Merlin. »

Arthur wondered if any of his tasks would be completed in due time, while he glanced at the two servants falling back into their previous talk. One could only hope…

*

Gwen loved feasts. She liked looking at the pretty dresses and the proud parade of the knights. She always beamed when her mistress entrance shut down all conversations and attract everybody attention, Morgana was so beautiful… And with food and drinks within reach, Merlin was generally free to chitchat with her without failing to his service.

Tonight was no different, except that Merlin was giving his full attention to a young man he had introduced as Peisino, the new servant of Sir Leodagan. The guy was nice and polite, but to see Merlin drinking every word from him was a bit odd. Morgana was entertained by Leodagan, so the only one left for her to talk to was Arthur. The prince was looking at Merlin and Peisino, sipping from his goblet. Showtime…

« Sire. »

« Guinevere. How are you? »

« Very well, thanks. My Lady thanks you for the flowers. »

« What flowers? »

« She received an armful of while amaryllis this afternoon, and she supposed they came from you. »

« No, they didn't. I would send… »

He trailed off, and took another sip, and cast a quick glance toward Morgana. Gwen hid her satisfied smile in another quick bow, and left him to his brooding. Cruising through the crowd, she joined Merlin, who was finally alone.  
« Hi, where is Peisino? »

« Leodagan retired for the night and he didn't care much for the music. Is it late? »

« Why? You're tired? »

« Back of a headache, that's all. He is really interesting you know. He explained about the sea, and shipwrecks… »

Gwen renounced to tell her friend about her little plot. She listened patiently at Merlin enthusiasm for his new friend, glancing toward Morgana or Arthur from time to time.

Morgana picked up a grape on the plate, and was nibbling at one fruit when Arthur joined her near a column in the rear of the room. He stood by her side without a word. She sought for a frown on his face but found only curiosity. His gaze detailed her a moment before he looked away.  
« You're tired. »

The statement unsettled her. He wasn't in for their usual contest. She read misgiving behind his mask of assurance. She gave in.  
« I don't sleep well lately. But Gwen is enjoying herself, I don't want to spoil her fun. »

« Shall I ?»

Arthur was proposing to escort her back to her chambers. She briefly wondered why. He never did so, except once, after a terrible argument had opposed her to Uther. And it had been more a guard than a gallant act then. He seemed a bit surprised by his gesture, too. But he offered his arm, and Morgana accepted his lead silently.

Gwen watched them leave with a happy smile.  
« See Merlin? I told you… All they need is some help to realize how much they love each other. »

Merlin followed her stare, still unconvinced.  
« They love to quarrel you mean. Arthur probably had too much to drink to be that charming. »

« You're not objective. »

« Anyway, if Arthur is gone, I can call it a night too… I'm really not feeling that great. »

*

Arthur closed the door behind him and installed himself in her favourite chair by the fire. His behaviour was completely off chart. Morgana knew by experience that if he was to explain, he would do so in his own timing, and asking would only irritated him. She didn't want to pick up a fight, she was too tired. So she retreated behind a private shade to undress and prepare for the night.

Her little moan when she climbed in her bed and lay on the pillows made him turned his head. His eyes had turned her favourite shade of blue, deep and soft.

« You look very pale. »

« I'm fine Arthur. But you're not. »

« How can you possibly know that? »

She just smiled. It would be so easy to climb on that bed and put his head near hers so they whispered secrets to each other, like they did as children. They kept their secrets to themselves now.  
« I wish I could find a way to help them, in the North. »

Morgana had closed her eyes, but he could tell she was listening.  
« They need our protection. Renegades are plaguing the area. There is little food, and what they have is stolen. I can not tolerate this! »

Anger was surfacing again. He lowered his voice.  
« Father thinks we can not spare any man to the northern territories. I don't understand why we have to watch south or west when nothing happen there. But he doesn't listen…»

« I haven't visit Avon in a while… »

Arthur shook his head in disbelief. He opened his heart, half of it, and Morgana… She was looking at him again with that mischievous smile he learned to distrust.  
« Surely Uther will allow me a small escort to visit my estate for the Easter Celebrations… »

He groaned. She was unbelievable!

« My northern estate, Arthur… »

When her voice lingered on the location, Arthur jumped on his feet and on the bed, nearly banging his head on the wood pole in the process. His dazzling smile gloomed as soon as he met her patient gaze.  
« You can not. It's too dangerous. I won't… »

« Don't you dare use the word _'allow'_ Arthur Pendragon. »

He was about to. He settled for a smirk and a quick peck on her cheek before he retreated to the feet of the bed, facing her.  
« I like it better when you help, instead of biting my head off. »

Speechless, Morgana blushed. She wanted to smooth the tingling on her cheek where he kissed her. She fought the urge. Feeling awkward, Arthur looked around at her apartments and spotted the white flowers by the window.  
« I would have sent wild aubepine, not amaryllis. »

« You remember… »

« Your surprise is a bit insulting. »

He rued the retort as soon as it was out. Her expression hardened, her clear eyes balancing between anger and hurt. Arthur brushed her ankle through the covert. Morgana did not move, completely still, clasp in her disdain.

« I remember a lot of things Morgana. I remember affection, and trust. What about you?»

Her voice was so low he barely made out her words.  
« I remember a boy who grows up into a prince. »

Arthur was unsure what her cryptic reply was, a compliment or regret. He stood up. She watched him moved away.

« Arthur. »

She was still staring at him when he turned at the door.

« Gwen is an idiot. »

He nodded with a smile, and left. It was a compliment, after all.

* * *

**N/A :** There. Enjoymyyouth, you've got your answer... BTW, Avon is the ancient name of Gloucestershire, Wikipedia will give tons of information about it. The ore mines are pure invention. I picked up this one to fit geography. Plus, the name made me think about Avalon... So thanks for the reviews, and be patient, we will learn a bit more about Merlin new friend in the next chapters... ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Merlin... Just borrowed the characters temporarely.

* * *

V

The next day, Morgana visited the training field with Sir Leodagan. Guests often attended the training for Camelot knights were the finest, but seeing Morgana there was surprising. Surprising and distracting. Arthur had to reprimand four of his men for not paying attention. Morgana laughed at some remark from her escort, her luminous eyes sparkling with amusement. When a fifth nearly behead him (_he_ was absolutely not looking behind him, why would he), Arthur called out a break. Even Leon had his stare on her, this was impossible. He jogged to their unusual audience.  
« Sir Leodagan. My Lady. »

« Arthur. _– she gave him a elegant salute_ – Sir Leodagan allows _– he couldn't mask the grin on his face – _me to join him in his visit to your training, but surely this morning session is not the best example of your mastering? »

The grin turned into a smirk. Leodagan winked.  
« Maybe they are distracted, my dear. »

Leodagan remark made her blushed. If he had not known better, Arthur would have relied on the modest act. She nearly looked innocent. Nearly.

« Maybe, my Lord, we should let them concentrate then, before they hurt more than their pride. You promised to tell me about Avon… I miss it deeply, it'd been so long since I visited… »

« Of course my dear child. Good day, Arthur. »

The prince bent his head, watching them leave. Good lord, she could be sharp… Adorable, but sharp.

« Merlin! »

His servant was listening to Peisino again. Arthur sighed and resumed his training. If Merlin was plotting something, he'd better stay out of it; before it backfired on him. It usually did.

*

Uther agreed his ward request on two conditions.  
« You will accept Sir Leodagan hospitality for your stay, and you're going nowhere without Arthur as your escort. »

« Uther… My father's manor…»

« Father… Sure I can be more useful… »

« Those are my conditions, Morgana. I can not ignore the treats to your safety, and Arthur is our finest warrior. Arthur, do I have to remind you again where your duties lie? You are the Crown Prince. Your presence will keep bandits at bay, and recall that Leodagan is the hand of the King, nothing more. »

Morgana swallowed. Fortunately, Leodagan was not there to hear the insult. Even if she arched a little for the hard words toward Arthur, she bowed gracefully.  
« It settles then. You will leave with Leodagan in three days. »

« Thank you Uther. I appreciate _your_ concern. »

Arthur owned himself a glare when she left. Except that the stars brightening her emerald eyes were triumphal more than haughty. Yeap; she was good.

*

On their third day, they saw the first signs of the pillage. Leodagan stopped their little troup by the burnt walls of a farm. Arthur gestured two men to check the surroundings while he and the old knight had a look at the ruins. They found nothing. The occupants had flee or worse.  
« How far are from Sudeley, Sir Leodagan? »

« Half a day, Prince Arthur, if we hurry. »

Half a day meant a late arrival, probably by night. He hadn't expected to see the mark of the plundering so soon. Avon was way south from the border. He felt the expectant looks on him and climb back on his horse.  
« Very well, then. Let's go. I'd rather spend the night in a bed than in these woods. »

They set a quick trot, which allow Merlin to listen more of Peisino fascinating stories. The lab could have been a bard, for he captivated him with details of a life by the sea. He wondered briefly how his friend came to Leodagan service. He talked about vessels and mariners, fishermen and deadliest catch. Even the dullest trip was interesting when he spoke softly about it. Merlin stopped worrying. Peisino gave him a hand on his service to Arthur, and in return, he kept him company when attending to Leodagan. Merlin felt a bit guilty at first, but Arthur didn't seem to miss his companionship. He looked nervous and used most of his time talking to the knights or studying charts.

Gwen had noticed his mood too. She wondered if it had anything to do with Morgana. Her lady had never told her what happened after the feast, and while they urged in the desert fields, she decided to ask.  
« My Lady, did anything happen with Arthur? »

« What do you mean? »

« Well, you barely speak to each other since we leave Camelot and he looks… sad. »

« You were the one complaining about our constant argument, if I recall. »

Morgana cast a glance toward the man ahead of their group.  
« And he is preoccupied. Not sad. »

Gwen noticed the affirmation.  
« So nothing happened? »

« Not that I am aware of. Why? Are you reconsidering your options? »

« Not mine, My Lady. »

Morgana turned so sharply toward Gwen she pulled on the reins and her mare whinnied in discomfort. Arthur wheeled to see what the commotion was about. With him being within hearing reach, Morgana had to content herself with a meaningful glare which failed to dim Gwen malicious smile. She didn't know why he was brooding. They had joined forced to obtain this errand up north, which came with a temporary freedom for her, and the patrolling knights he wanted. Maybe their renewed connection was making him as much as uncomfortable as she was.

Ignoring Gwen interested gaze, Morgana took a moment to consider the man riding by her side. Arthur was truly himself only when fully clad in armour and ready for action, like he was now. He had an apparent laziness about him that made him all the more dangerous. Uther had told the truth; Arthur was the finest warrior in the Kingdoms. She reckoned tension behind indolence. His eyes were alert, scanning the woods. She chose a playful tone:  
« Eager to arrive already, Arthur? You're missing your comfortable bed? »

« Protecting women on their trips is so entertaining, why would I want to hurry things up? »

« Care to really get on the moves? »

She kicked her mount and the white horse broke into a fast gallop. Arthur groaned and took off after her. She glanced and saw him gaining ground. She was a good rider but he was better. Their companions were so far behind already she hardly spotted them. Morgana slowed her pace and let him join her with a smile. Arthur grasped abruptly the reins, furious. He forced her to stop violently. His eyes had turned a pale blue, ferocious and icy.  
« Are you insane?! This is not a game, Morgana! »

« Tell me what's wrong. »

« You took off without thanking about an ambush, that's what's wrong!... »

« Tell me what's wrong, Arthur. »

She overlooked his fury. Her steady voice deflated him. She read him so easily.

« I wish you stop doing that, it's really frustrating. »

She just smiled.  
« If you shared information instead of playing the heroic act, I would not need to. Tell me. »

He stopped pretending. This was Morgana.  
« We are being followed. »

« Friends or foes? »

« I'm not sure. Friends would not dissimulate themselves. »

« But you don't think they are enemies. »

« Stop that! »

She had done it again, keeping up with his thoughts without him explaining. Her gaze caressed his face gently. He was an open book and she was a mystery. And she was laughing and he was glad. Fool. The rest of their troop was approaching. She became serious again.  
« So what do we do? »

« We joined Sudeley as soon as possible. And I'll go hunting tomorrow. »

« No! »

Arthur handed her bridle back with a amused smile.  
« You're not worried, are you? »

« Always. »

His jaw dropped. She didn't let him any chance to answer and joined Gwen with another laugh, maybe a lit too loud.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own...

**N/A :** okay, apparently, in this story, both Morgana and Gwen know about Merlin powers, but Arthur did not. The chapter is short. See it as a transition... Working on chapter 7, or I will update this one. Don't know yet.

* * *

VI

« Merlin… »

« Oh, Gwen, hi… »

She handed him a flask of water. Night was falling now, and Arthur had put their progression back into a walk. Leodagan had sent Peisino and two knights as scouts to the town to announce their arrival. Merlin drank deeply. He was tired.  
« Thank you. »

« It's working, I think. »

« What are you talking about? »

She chinned Morgana, then Arthur who was trotting up and down their line. Merlin sighed. His head was heavy.  
« You're not at this again… »

« Merlin, are you okay? Your eyes… »

'_Emrys, you must not go… Emrys!'_

« Arthur! »

Gwen's scream stopped everyone. Merlin opened his eyes to several worried figures and one very annoyed face. Arthur helped him up.  
« You had to do that, Merlin, hadn't you? Fall of your horse in the middle of nowhere and scare the hell out of us… »

« Of course, Sire… Did I miss anything? »

« Nope. Get on your horse, we need to go. »

« I'll take him. »

Arthur was to protest, but Merlin was already climbing behind Morgana. He nearly pulled out a tongue to his master. His frustration was too obvious. The prince jumped back on his horse (poor attempt to prove his skills) and urged them forward without another word. Morgana shifted on her saddle:  
« What happened? »

« I heard him. Mordred. He was shouting at me… »

« What did he say? »

« He said not to go. »

« Not to go where? »

« I have no idea. »

*

They arrived in Sudeley with no other incident. Servants took care of the horses. Arthur seemed to relax only when the heavy door closed behind the last man. It was very late. They retired at once on the chambers prepared for them.  
« Sit down, Merlin, and eat. »

« I'm sorry, Sire, I'm not hungry. »

« Sit anway, you're giving me a headache. What the matter with you!?... »

Arthur tired tone was neither a question nor an affirmation. Merlin sat and nibbled at some bread. The food burned in his stomach and he put it back.

« They had followed us; the druids. »

Arthur frowned. Druids; druids were not really foes, but not really friends either, but to Morgana. Merlin went on.  
« I… saw one. That's why I fell. »

Arthur resisted the urge to shake him until his head rolled.  
« Why didn't you say so! »

« I thought you knew… You were so… »

« Oh, drop it. »

The prince pushed his plate away in turn. Why were druids following them? Was Mordred among them? Did Morgana know? Did she lie?  
« Anything else I should know? »

Merlin smiled sheepishly.

« Well, Gwen tries to make you fall for Morgana, I'm a sorcerer, Morgana is a seer and she'll be as powerful as I am once she'll overcome her fear to hurt you. Oh, yeah, there's a dragon in the caves below the Castle, too... »

« You're an idiot, Merlin. »

« One of my many talents, Sire… »

His tirade eased Arthur mind; until he processed the whole joke.  
« What did you say about Gwen? »


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** the usual...

* * *

VIII

Arthur didn't go hunting the next day. Or the next one. Rain poured over the country, damping the ground and flooding the fields. Easter holy week arrived and with it the town forgot about the bad weather and rushed into the organization of the holy Celebrations. On Good Friday, a timid sun broke through the clouds and Morgana joined their host on the barbican.  
« Sir Leodagan, I'm sorry to disturb you… I've come with a request.»

« Please, my dear, ask. »

« I'd like to visit Berkeley. »

« Of course, my dear. I'm calling an escort for you right away. »

« No, I… I'd like to go by myself. »

« I'm afraid I can't allow that, Morgana. »

She turned to face Arthur. He's been avoiding her since their arrival, but now, he was standing behind her. She forced her smile to stay polite.  
« That's why I didn't ask _your_ permission. »

« Prince Arthur is right, my dear. A woman shall not go unguarded on these troubled days. »

« I promised my father I'll escort you. »

She retained an unlady-like snort. Promised his father had he. Truce was over.  
« Thank you, My Lord. »

She bowed graciously to Leodagan and left to prepare. The old man turned to Arthur.  
« I heard of abandoned campfires in the woods, and some villagers had been robbed. Are you sure it's a good idea? So much risk to visit an old manor… »

« I appreciate your concern, Sir Leodagan. We'll be fine. »

Berkeley was Morgana's first home, and her parents were in the cemetery near the chapel.

Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Arthur sighed, while he checked the saddling of their mounts. He had briefly talked to him in the morning, and then Merlin had disappeared. He was probably hanging out somewhere with Peisino. It did not bothered him that Merlin preferred some-else company; of course not. But Merlin was so now engrossed with Peisino he was neglecting his duties, which was inacceptable. Morgana impatient voice cut through his thoughts.  
« I'd like to go today, Arthur, if you don't mind. »

« I nearly wait for you, Morgana. »

Gwen arranged her mistress dark green cloak, briefly squeezing her hand. Arthur noticed suddenly how pale Morgana was. She had that determined expression she always wore when she was upset.  
« Something's wrong? »

« Nothing of your concern; let's go. »

She urged her mare into a quick trot, without answering Gwen farewell. Arthur nodded to the maid with a smile, and followed. They rode in silence, Morgana one step ahead of him. The woods around the road seemed empty. However, his instincts knew better than he refused to lower his guard.

Morgana stopped near a clearing. The small wall of copper bricks was still there, covered with ivy. A nut-tree had grown over the entrance and she dismounted to pass through the opening.

« Morgana, wait! »

She disappeared in the shadows. Arthur hurried after her, but he had to secure their horses first, and when he finally got through the scrubs, he could see he nowhere.

« Morgana! »

Damned fool careless woman! He looked for the cemetery. He would have gone there first. Sure enough, she was there, kneeled on the damp moss in front of a simple grave, Arthur moved forward, but stopped. She didn't want him there, or she'd have waited. He stayed put, looking helplessly at the emotions crushing on her. He knew she was fighting tears; she always did. He took another step toward her and stopped again. Her shoulders were shivering, no doubt she was crying now. Arthur muffled his hair, torn between awkwardness and an irrepressible need to comfort her. Before he could decide, she stood up and turned her head to him, her clear widening.

« Alvarr no! »

The heavy blow knocked him out.

*

Arthur woke up with a vicious headache. He was lying on a bed, hard and dusty. He forced himself up, rubbing the back of his neck. The room was empty and very silent. He recalled the cemetery, Morgana's grief and her betrayal. She knew his aggressor; the Druid.

Adrenaline and anger pushed to test his strength and he stood. She had known all along. And he had give in her enticing moves, fool that he was. His cloak and his sword were on an antique chair by the bed. He fetched the blade and prepared himself for the naughty confrontation to come.

The door opened into a long corridor feebly lit by the ending afternoon. He heard an angry male voice, and hers, urgent and pleading.

« He was no threat for you but now he will chase you. »

Confused, Arthur stopped to listen.

« He's our persecutor's son! »

« He did nothing else than followed orders! And he helped! »

« I don't care. Now you're here, we can go to the Sanctuary. He's waiting. »

« She won't go anywhere. »

Morgana and a beard man (Alvarr) turned to him. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Arthur growled and marched on them, his sword fetched. Morgana slowly broke free from Alvarr and approached him, trying to lower his weapon gently. Arthur pushed her away, his gaze still fixed on his rival.

« Who's waiting? Where is this Sanctuary? What do you want from us? »

Morgana fears of his reaction dissolved into thin air with his last question. Arthur will be by her side, no matter what. Alvarr smirked, his eyes mocking the steel pointed to his chest.

« I want nothing from _you_, Son of the Dragon. You can go back to your path of blind hatred and intolerance. »

« Answer my questions. »

« Arthur, please… »

Arthur looked down on Morgana. Her anxiety bounced back in one second under his icy stare.

« You knew they were here? »

« No. Merlin told me they were following us, but I didn't know he'd be here. »

« Mordred called Emrys, he told him not to come. But it's got him now, and it's your fault! »

Alvarr took a step to Morgana. Arthur placed himself between her and the druid. The stone on his stick glowed. Arthur stood his ground, his jaw clenched. Morgana took one step to the menacing man, one hand raised.

« Alvarr, don't. I won't allow you hurt him. »

Her commanding tone was effective. The stone dimmed and became inert again. Arthur was unsure if it was Alvarr decision, though. The warlock gave a resentful look to Arthur and stepped back. She glanced at the prince. He hesitated, then cast away the blade, but stayed where he was, ready to strike at the first alert.

« Alvarr, where is Mordred? »

« Mordred sought protection at the Sanctuary. The Siren had come from the northern sea. You were safe, you and Emrys, in Camelot, but he managed to sneak in and now Emrys got caught in his song. Now it can feed on him; we can not do anything to save him but we have to protect you at all cost! »

Arthur shook his head in disbelief.  
« This is pure madness… Sirens? You mean the half bird half woman eating sailors after bewitching them? Cut the crap, will you… »

Alvarr snorted.

« Who is that Emrys, anyway? Another one of your exotic fable to lure her out? »

« Emrys is… »

'_Morgana!... Please Morgana you can help… Together we can help him…'_

« Arthur we must go to their Sanctuary. »

« No 're going back to Sudeley, and then to Camelot. I'll do you a favour, and I will forget all this. »

« Arthur, the pillage and the killing, that the barbarians following the Siren doing. If we stop it, we'll… »

« Nonsense. Listen to yourself, Morgana, how can you believe… »

« You fought a griffon, and revived a unicorn; you know these things exist… Please. Please, trust me»

« You're asking too much, Morgana. »

She held his stare. She opened her mind and let him read into her heart. If she wanted his trust, she had to trust him too.  
« Arthur, Emrys is the name the People give to Merlin. »

* * *

**N/A :** if I had kept the original title (which was 'the Siren song' it would have been too easy... So, what do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Merlin... Just borrowed the characters for this story :)

* * *

VIII

Merlin was tired. He never felt more tired in his life before. Arthur had left without him. His head was so heavy… He felt drained, as if his energy was taking away. Arthur might need him… He tried to straighten up. His throat was painfully dry. If only he could remember who… A friendly hand offered water… Peisino smiled down and talked about a long journey in treachous seas up North… Merlin forgot his lassitude and let himself drown in the tale.

*

Morgana was seated on a bench in the garden her mother loved so much. Her eyes were fixed on her hands, crossed on her lap. Waiting was difficult. Fear was bubbling in her stomach again. The confrontation with Arthur was inevitable. More than afraid, she was ashamed. She had lied to him, and now she had betrayed Merlin's secret.

She looked up to the man leaning against the stone column, away from her. His silence was worse than anything. He had his eyes on the ground and, for once, she could not read him. She hesitated. He was not hostile but could she approached him, and make him understand?

« I thought he was joking. »

Morgana tried to catch his eyes, but he kept his head low.  
« The night we arrived at Sudeley, he explained the druids were the ones following us. I asked if there was something else he failed to tell me. He said he was a sorcerer and you had Magic too. I thought he was joking. »

Morgana stood and walked to him. She put both hands on his folded arms. Arthur watched her fingers sweeping over the fabric. She was nervous; her hands were quivering a little. He finally fronted her stare. The hurt in his blue eyes was so clear it brought tears to hers. He spoke again, softly.

« Why didn't you trust me? »

It was time for honesty, finally.  
« I was frightened. Your father… »

« I would have protected you, even from him. I always did. »

« I know. »

Her affirmation was anything but firm. She was that little girl again alone and sad. She was that teenage girl who came to him when bad dreams terrified her. She was the lady he was avoiding as much as possible so he would not lay everything at her feet if only she asked. She was Morgana. He gave her a reassuring smile, with an accepting nod.  
« So, what do you want me to do? »

She stared into his eyes, and knew nothing was forgotten. But he was Arthur, her Champion of Light, and everything was forgiven.

Morgana forced him to open his arms, and he cuddled her. Arthur rested his chin on her hair.  
« What would Gwen make of this? »

Morgana smiled in his neck and nestled against him.

« She would probably gloat her little plot is working. »

« Is it? »

She pushed him away and laughed.  
« Wouldn't you like to know… »

*

They spent the night in the old castle, Arthur refusing to ride into the woods in the darkness. Morgana asked Alvarr to explain more about the Siren, but he had no other information to give them.

The following morning was cloudy and mist traveled all the way with them. Arthur took Morgana with him and the druid went on the white mare. Morgana marvelled at her prince reaction. He accepted her powers with a grudge. If he was disturbed, he showed nothing of it, always the knight, irreproachable and perfect. She could tell he was pained, though.  
« I'm sorry, Arthur. »

He gave her that knowing, quiet smile again.

« That's how you knew about the questing beast, and the alchemist, isn't it? Why you were so keen on saving Mordred. »

« Yes. »

« And when I found you with the Druids… It was not a kidnapping… »

« No, it was not. »

He nodded and asked nothing further. She was cold, and she leaned on him a little more. Arthur pulled on his cloak to cover her.  
« Thank you. »

« You're welcome. So… No more secrets? »

His playful tone was leading on grounds she was not ready to walk yet. She ignored his question, and focused on their surroundings.

The ground was slowly rising. The woods had cleared and some erect stones were visible here and there. They stopped near one marker, which Alvarr examined before turning east. They rode from marker to marker for another hour until they arrived by an altar of granit, so high they could walk under it. Alvarr dismounted and approached to help Morgana. Arthur glared at him before gently putting her off their horse. He was apparently determined the druid did not come anywhere near her. The other man smirked before stepping back and sat on the ground.  
« Now we wait. »

*

The boy was studying him now, with Morgana green eyes. The similarity was spooking. When the child had appeared, Morgana face had brightened and she had hugged him tightly. Arthur felt a little jealous for the happiness Mordred was bringing to her eyes. Now both were facing him silently, almost solemnly.

Mordred glanced up to Morgana then fixed his attention back to Arthur. A voice echoed in the prince head.

'_King Arthur. You came to help?'_

« I am not King. »

'_You are to her. You'll help?'_

« Yes. »

'_You must blow the horn.'_

« What horn? »

' _You must blow the horn to protect us all.'_

The Druid boy approached Arthur who crouched in front of him. The boy cupped his face with both hands, and touched his fore-head with his, eyes closed.

'_I know your heart, King Arthur. You will keep your promises.'_

* * *

**N/A :** Thank you so much for your support!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything except the plot... Characters belong to BBC and the actors who greatly embody them.

**Rating: **Contains mature subject matter. Beware.

* * *

IX

Gwen was worried. Merlin seemed really ill, and nothing the doctor gave him helped his fever down. His skin was burning hot under her touch, but he was shivering and covered in cold sweat. Peisino refused to leave his friend, bathing his face and arms with a wet cloth. Gwen worried about Arthur and Morgana. They had not shown up the previous night and dusk was already invading the sky. Arthur was a great warrior and Morgana knew how to defend herself, but if they were outnumbered…

Merlin mubbled something she lost in Peisino attempt to calm him down. The servant talked softly and he relaxed at once, his breathing slowing. She stared through the window again, and hoped her lady and the prince returned quickly.

*

Morgana didn't protest Arthur called a stop for the night at Berkeley again. Some bad intuitions were clutching her, making her nauseous. She refused food; the tea she barely managed to keep. Arthur escorted her to her former room and helped her lie down. She fell asleep instantly. Mordred gently touched her hand then looked up to Alvarr. The adult gave the silent child statement.  
« She's dreaming. »

Arthur turned to them:  
« What do you mean? »

« She is in trance. »

« Is it dangerous? »

Alvarr turned to Mordred before answering:  
« It depends of what she's looking at. »

Arthur went back to the dormant woman on the bed. She was so beautiful. Her straight nose and high cheekbones gave her the perfection of antique statues. He sat on the bed near her. He liked the contrast of ebony hair on her porcelain skin. She sighed softly, a painful sound between moan and sob; he knew she had nightmares, visions, but he never witnessed them before. Watching her unnatural sleep was anything but pleasant. He pushed away one silken lock from her face, brushing her cheek. The fire roared behind him and he found himself looking in liquid gold iris.

All the candles in the room lit when she touched his face. He wanted to speak, but she silenced him by pressing her fingers then her lips to his. At first, Arthur didn't react, unsure if the kiss was her will or a release of the energy flooding her veins. She pulled him to her and it became impossible to ignore how luscious she was. He opened his mouth for her to explore, and deepened their kiss.

Arthur didn't resist either when she lied back down on the bed, bringing him with her. He rested on his forearms, careful not to crush her under him. Her skin was tantalizing soft under his fingers. He broke off the kiss and buried his face on her hair in a feeble attempt to temper his longing. Her scent was a mix of wild flowers and butter-scotch, something he needed to taste.

Morgana arched against him when he brushed his mouth along the delicate curve of her throat. She needed to touch him; she pulled on his shirt, untying his belt and tiring on his clothes until she could feel his hot skin under her palm. He answered her caresses by some of his own, and her dress cascade around her delicious form. He noticed somehow her eyes were green again, then she welcomed him inside her and he forgot to think. She was sweet and endearing and he loved her; damned the consequences. He was strong and caring and he was her, at least for tonight; everything but he vanished.

They use to battle and confront each other. Their love-making bloomed in tenderness and patience. Long after passion had left them agreeably worn out, he held her, one arm possessively draped around her.

Morgana nuzzled his neck, slowly caressing the strong line of his collarbone. She loved the golden glow the candles lit around him. He looked like the ancient gods of her books. He was so handsome… A satisfied smile curled her lips when he groaned and tightened his grip on her. She kissed his cheek, comfortably nestled against him.

« Be quiet Morgana… »

His sleepy voice amused her. She caressed his nose and the half smile on his mouth. Arthur took her hand off his face, entwining their fingers above his heart.  
« Try to get some sleep, my Lady, tomorrow…»

She straightened, shaking his embrace off, and he opened his eyes at her brusquery.  
« Morgana? »

« Arthur, we must look for the horn! »

Her words, so urgent, washed away the interesting fantasies her adorable silhouette draped only in his cloak and wild locks was rousing. He handled her clothes and just asked:  
« Where? »

Morgana closed her eyes and tried to remember.  
« It's in a box. My father used to tell me… The breath of Orpheus… I know where it is! »

She broke into a run. Arthur quickly followed.  
« Wait! Where are we going? »

The air outside their room was chilly. Morgana didn't feel the cold. The night was pitch-black, but she knew the path to the North Tower by heart. Her father had taken her there often when she was a little girl, so she could look at the northern sea. Once a year, he opened a small wood box and let her marvelled at the horn inside. She remembered of the incredible sound echoing out of it, and how it cleared her mind. Morgana hurried up the old stairs, Arthur only one step behind. They pushed a heavy door opened, and several owls cried at the intrusion. The watch room was still the same.

Their torch illuminated the webs covering the old furniture. Except for the thick dust and the traces of mice, the room was quite tidy. Arthur moved quickly to Morgana when she stumbled; he supported her to a chair, but she refused to sit. Her pulse was frantic under his touch. Fever seemed to warm her skin by the minute. Her eyes had turned gold again, blazing.

_He father is pointing at the horizon. The sky is so clear she can almost see the far rocky island he is talking about. The beast, he is telling her, is powerless if you don't listen to it. It takes its vitality from the magic within the Gifted, bewitching only them with the charm of his voice. But if you don't listen, if you don't hear the troubling song of the Siren, it will flee for it is mortal. So, once a year, on the verge of the Holy Day of the Resurrection, he bl__ows into the ivory horn and keeps the Siren at bay. The horn was a present of Aeolus to the musician Orpheus, he explains; Orpheus managed to silence the Sirens and allows Jason and his Argonauts to pass through their meadow in the quest to the Golden Fleece._

Morgana went to an alcove on the wall and cleared the webs from a small wood box. She opened the box slowly. The horn was nestling in velvet, white on deep red. It was magnificent. Arthur picked up the piece she was presenting to him. He touched the delicate carved animals, the lion and the eagle and the dolphin she had described earlier. Gold and silver were spiralling around the instrument to form the illusion of wind blowing. Taking the horn to his mouth, he exhaled a long powerful note which traveled far into the night.

*

Peisino gasped. His cry woke up Gwen in alarm.

« What is it? »

He shook his head as if to clear it. She noticed her was very pale and looked edgy all a sudden.  
« You should go and get some sleep. I'll stay with Merlin. »

« I'm fine, don't worry. He is more important. »

She looked down upon her friend. Did he wear a little more color on his cheeks? His breathing seemed easier. Peisino murmured a soothing melody, and Merlin sighed in his sleep, a slow painful moan that broke the illusion of a miraculous recovery.

* * *

**N/A :** I know, I know, Sirens are supposed to be female. But I'm not good with rules. Of course, Scholars are also going to argue that Orpheus didn't own a horn. He drowned out the Sirens singing with his lyre, to allow passage to Jason and the Argonauts, or so Appolonius said. I can hardly imagine Arthur with a lyre, so I created the horn. Much more macho, and fit with a hunter... Hum hum. Where was I?  
Ah, yes. Peisino is the Siren. Our beloved characters got a way to slow it. Will they arrive in time to save Merlin ???

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** only the plot is mine...

* * *

X

The sun rose in a cloudless sky the following morning. Mordred gave her a curious look, which made her blush. Neither he nor Alvarr asked about the night events or the ivory horn in the small wood box she was holding. They simply accept they had retrieved it.

Alvarr took Mordred with him on the white mare, and Morgana rode with Arthur again. In day light, they were uncomfortable with the intimacy of the previous night and silence grew heavy between them.

Her little jolts each time their bodies brushed had nothing to do with desire, and everything with awkwardness. She kept her face turned to the road, resolved not to look at him. As much as he missed her, and the way she filled the empty space around him, he could not forced her to admit him; them. Maybe her seducing moves had been the results of the overwhelming magic inside her. He could only accept she had offered one night, for a lifetime of longing and regrets. He loved her, with all his heart. So he had to give her what she needed most; her freedom. But at least he could ask:  
« Will you come back with me to Camelot? Or will you go to their Sanctuary with Mordred? »

« I…»

Morgana trailed off. It occurred to her he didn't doubt they will be successful. He never did.  
« I don't know. »

« Camelot is dangerous for you. You'll be safer and probably happier with him. »

The casual in his voice bruised her heart. No. It broke into infinity of agonizing pieces. He was gesturing toward the man and the boy on the white horse, intentionally not specifying is he was talking about Alvarr or Mordred. Anger surfaced and she finally stared at him.  
« You want me to go? »

He was the one refusing to look at her now. She knew the blank expression on his face; she nearly slapped him. He was galling her on purpose, with his best personification of annoyance and aloofness well in place, so she wouldn't regret leaving him behind. His jaw was so clenched she could here his teeth screeching.  
« Do you have to be so damned noble and self-sacrificing all the time! »

« I'm just pointing out that… »

She cut him short.  
« I don't care! »

« What do you want from me, Morgana? »

His question and prostate tone hushed her temper a bit, only a bit. She was so mad she wanted to cry.  
« I want you to want me! »

« I do, Morgana. I really do. But…»

How could he be so blind!  
« Then don't let me go! Be harsh and tough and selfish! You were so good at it, what happened?!? »

« Merlin happened. »

Arthur was Arthur. He would not give in. He would let her go because it was the honourable thing to do. He would arrange for her to escape with the Druids for a life of Magic and Peace, without him. He would renounce to her like he did Gwen, and denied himself happiness because it was best for her. Fool.

She kissed him on the lips, softly, and smiled.  
« Arthur, you're the most absurd, the dumbest clumsiest stupidest man I know. »

He smiled back, and love blossomed inside her.  
« I've always liked superlatives. »

« That's why you need me to keep you grounded. »

« Is that a promise? »

« More like a threat, actually… »

She failed to mask her blush at the innuendo. Arthur brought her to him so he could whisper in her neck.  
« I can't resist a challenge, you know that… I will pick up this one with pleasure… »

His mouth brushing the sensible skin behind her ear was so tempting. She closed her eyes an instant and he pulled her closer so her back rested fully against him. She barely managed to stop his hand traveling from her waist to her belt.

Sudeley watch-towers appeared beyond them. Another battle was to begin.

*

They dismounted shortly after Sudeley became more than a vague shadow in the faraway. Arthur grunted when he saw the Druids were not to join them.  
« We could use your help. »

The young boy fixed his transparent gaze on him and the enigmatic voice echoed in his head again.  
_' Only you can blow the horn, King Arthur. Blow and protect us all.'_

Then the kid run to Morgana and hugged her, his little arms clutched tightly around her waist. Arthur heart swelled at the couple they formed, the beautiful lady and the lost boy who looked so much alike. He took a step forward and knelt in front of them. Morgana watched as he waited for the wary boy to acknowledge him. When the prince finally spoke, Mordred was holding his stare.  
« I will keep my promises. »

Plural. Mordred nodded. The pact was sealed.

With a last caress, Morgana let him go and mount her own horse. Surprisingly, Arthur was the one to look back at the two forms disappearing into the dark woods.

They had no plan. They had been too preoccupied and/or upset with each other to think about one. Morgana felt confident she could approach Peisino with risk. She had been in his presence before and he had not attacked her. Arthur was about to protest but they entered the courtyard and Gwen rushed to them.

« Thank God you're alright… »

« Guinevere. Where is Merlin? »

« He is not well, Sire. »

« Please see that the court physician examine him. »

Arthur entered the manor without a second glance, nor waiting for an answer. Gwen frowned, and then turned to her mistress.

« I was so worried…. »

« We were caught with the bad weather. I'm sorry you worried. »

Morgana managed a tranquil smile when she wanted to run after Arthur. He would do something foolish if she was not here to stop him. But Gwen was glued to her side and nearly dragging her to her chambers. Did she want a hot bath? A decent meal? Was she tired? Merlin was so ill… Morgana sighed.  
« A bath would be nice. »

She resigned herself to be pampered, and wondered where Arthur had hurried.

He needed time. Avoiding Leodagan would not buy any so he went straight to him. The old man welcomed him with a grateful smile and listened carefully to his telling about druids hiding in the woods. Leodagan was not Uther. He just asked if they had been threatening and when Arthur denied it, he nodded quietly.  
« So we can left them be. » Casting a glance to Arthur, he added « Unless you… »

« No. They did nothing to harm us. Let them go. »

Arthur read approval in the other man eyes, and he breathed more easily. How will he bare such a responsibility? Each word, each decision will mean life or death. Nothing could prepare him for such a burden. He was not ready to be king. He probably never will.

« My Lord? Do you wish my servant to see to your service? I heard that your page… »

« Yes, please. Now if you'll excuse me. »

The idea had his appeal. If he kept Peisino as busy as he usually did Merlin, the traitor would not be able to attack again before he had a plan. Except that Morgana might show up. She had Magic. She would be an easy prey. Well, maybe not easy, the word hardly applied to her. But a prey nonetheless. Could he send the guy muck the stables? Surely she would not go there… God. He needed time. He needed to find…

« Gwen. »

« Prince Arthur! »

He clearly had given her a jolt, showing up at Morgana's door like that. « What can I do for you? »

« Is Morgana… » Decent was not the word he was looking for. Even fully dressed, she was an indecent temptation. « Available? » Poor choice of word. Anyway.

« I'm sorry Sire, she fell asleep. »

« Good. See she stays in bed. »

For the second time in the day, he turned tail leaving her totally speechless. It made sense. If she got stuck in her room, she could not risk her life by testing her powers against the Siren; which suited him perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Merlin...

* * *

XI

In her dream he is walking on a stony beach she doesn't recognize. The water is leaping at his feet, grey and covered with bubbling foam. The absence of wind is surprising for the seashore. She can not see his face clearly, but she knows he is waiting for something.

The scene swipes suddenly. He is on a boat now, a strange boat with a flat bottom. The tall mast is holding a black sail with a white horse. He seems out of place on this ship. The men rowing around him are ignoring him, focused on their ream. She can hear poignant sounds humming from the hold, but no one is paying attention. She moves to go down, but he stands in her way. She does not like being manhandled. The creature which is moaning must be in great despair, she has to help it. It is singing now, a soft song so beautiful she's sure her heart will break if it stops. She knows the melody, her mother used to sing it to calm her when she was a child. She takes another step forward. But he won't let her. He won't allow her to help! She is getting furious at him. How can he accept a creature to be tortured like that? She has to help it! He is bringing the ivory horn to his mouth, and he takes a powerful blow out of it. She is not hearing the painful call anymore.

Her head spines and now she is a dark cavern, cut in rock. She is freezing; the wind up here is so cold. She listens, but the chilly wind hurls in her ears, and she can't hear a thing. She does not want to go in, but she has to know if he is in. Of course he is. He is facing a inform mass of rags; the horn is hanging at his belt. The smell in the cavern is sour, like the one of a dirty bird-cage. The rags moves but she doubts what she is seeing. It looks like nothing she ever sees, half human, half animal. It wants to kill…

Morgana woke up, heart banging in her chest. Daylight was still pouring through the window. She fumbled with her skirts to get up. Gwen was nowhere to be seen. Probably she was with Merlin... Merlin… Merlin was under the charm of the Siren. She had to make sure he was alright. Morgana stood up and walked to the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned. Her dagger was in the packsack by the table. She grabbed it, and took also the horn Arthur had entrusted to her.

*

Being able to conceal his emotions was serving him well, for once. Arthur ignored the 'servant' walking around the table and focused on his meal; Morgana was sleeping in her room, Peisino was busy serving him and Gwen was taking care of Merlin. Now, he had just to figure out some excuse to keep Peisino away from his friends, and retrieve the horn in Morgana chambers.

The ringing bell provided the perfect diversion.

« We'll attend the Easter Mass in a little while. Prepare my crown and the ermine. I'll be back in a few. Wait for me here. »

« Sire, I promised I'll see to Merlin during Mass. »

Arthur raised a brow; the commanding glare worked. It would never had worked on Merlin, but Peisino reddened and looked at the floor.  
« Yes, Sire. »

Royalty had his advantages, too. Arthur exited the room.

He knocked lightly and opened the door without waiting for an answer.  
« Morgana? »

She was not in bed. Arthur rushed to the sack. The wood box was empty. The bells were calling everybody to the Church. Where was she? Damned her, she had gone to Merlin. If the Siren found her with the horn… Arthur swore loudly. He was going to kill her for being so stupid. No, he'll lock her in a dungeon and throw away the key; he'll keep her in a cell deep in Camelot prisons, far from danger. He'll keep her in his room and watch her days and nights himself. He could not go back to his chambers to gather his sword, or Peisino would suspect he was discovered. Arthur rushed to the servant aisle.

Morgana straightened up and arranged her cloak around her when Leodagan servant enter the room. Peisino looked surprised then smiled softly.  
« My Lady Morgana. »

« Good day, Peisino. »

She hoped her hands stopped shaking. She had the horn. She had her dagger. She could defeat him.

« It's so kind of you to come here to see Merlin… He is not well… I'm afraid he is dying, poor lad… He was such a good listener… »

That voice… She had recognized the threat but she just loved this voice… Soft and warm… She wished he spoke again; she wanted to hear that delightful voice again…

Piesino approached her and cupped her chin up to look into her eyes.  
« A witch… How interesting… I didn't see you first, his aura masked yours… You're powerful too… I'm lucky. »

« Didn't I tell you to wait for me in my apartment? »

The Siren hissed at Arthur interruption. Morgana knees weakened; the prince caught her just in time before she fell. She was in trance again. Her empty stare bashed him. Arthur scooped her up; his hand brushed the hardness of the horn concealed behind her cloak. Her head rolled on his shoulder. He had to act quickly.

Laying her gently on the bed near the prostrate form of Merlin, he kissed her soft lips. Having his hands at her waist was only natural with the embrace. His back to their enemy, he extracted the horn from her belt and blew.

« Argh!!!!!! »

The sound echoed in the small room, bouncing around, deafening. The Siren covered his ears screaming. Arthur took a deep breath and blew a second note, and held it. The monster was jolting trying to escape but Arthur promptly reached the door, still blowing into the holy instrument. Breathing into the horn to maintain a constant note, he looked around to find a weapon. Blood was dripping from the Siren ears, now. And it was becoming very, very angry, like any wounded animal. He needed something to kill it, and fast! From the corner of his eyes, he saw Morgana stirred. She was waking up. The Siren charged him, his fingers/claws pointed at his head. Arthur couldn't protect himself and blow at the time. He released his grip on the note, and ducked, to late to escape the hit.

He crashed against the door, but managed to keep the ivory horn on pure reflex. The Siren tried to tire it off his grip, but Arthur pushed him away. The monster gave him a vicious punch in the ribs, but he held tight. He had only one chance. Inhaling deep, he blew a third time into the horn.

His adversary stepped back, with a piercing yell. Then his red eyes rolled blank and he fell on the floor. Morgana looked down at her hands and the bloody dagger she was grasping then she gazed at Arthur. He stood up and contoured the dead body to take the blade off her hands, and cast it away. He took her back the shoulders, shaking her from head to toes.  
« Are you okay? »

« Yes, yes I'm fine. You? »

« You're making a habit of stealing my glorious moments from me… »

She laughed and he bent to kiss her, when he saw Merlin straightened up in bed.

« Oh… Huh… Sorry to interrupt… Did I miss anything? »

Morgana laughed louder. Arthur groaned.

« Shut up, Merlin. »


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own any of the characters of this story, except the Siren. The plot however was mine.

* * *

XII

Leodagan was abashed to learn that his faithful servant had tried to kill Merlin and Arthur. He had taken the young man as a page after he saved his life on a hunt. Peisino had only show devotion to him. They chose to silence its true nature.

Easter celebrations went on. After Mass (missed, to Morgana great satisfaction, she just hated the usual lecture on Peter double-checking Mary-Magdalene assertions), a luxurious banquet was installed in the court-yard, so everybody, knights and peasants, could enjoy the lamb and traditional Easter cakes.

Merlin joined Arthur, one hand occupied with an overloaded plate, the other with a pitcher of cider. He put his prizes down on the table and refilled his master goblet.  
« No, seriously, what did I miss? »

Arthur smiled in his cup; Merlin followed his stare to Morgana. She was talking to some lady, giving a polite attention to the babbling woman her perfect figure still and composed; which meant she was not really listening. Arthur renounced to catch her gaze, and turned to Merlin.

« Not much. We met the Druids; we killed the monster. The usual. »

« No, I mean… »

Arthur frowned.  
« You're not asking what I think you're asking, right, Merlin? »

« I… No Sire. »

« Good. »

« But you were about to kiss her… »

Merlin was grinning happily. Then his beam faded when Arthur put one arm around his shoulders, nonchalant, and squeezed, hard. His face very serious, he asked, softly:  
« Maybe we should discuss your… gifts. Or we could discuss a certain dragon? Much more of interest than my love-life don't you think Merlin ?... »

*

« My dear, you should join your man… »

« Arthur is not my… »

Morgana shut up and blushed. The other woman laughed and winked.

« My dear, if I had such a handsome prince to my service, I would let him entertain me, instead of listening to old lady chatter. Go. »

She gave a peck on the cheek of her smiling chat; Arthur was casually leaning on Merlin; by the wince no Merlin's face, she guessed his grip was anything but casual. Then Arthur looked up to her, and her heart made a funny loop. He had stared in many ways over the years; with annoyance, mockery, hurt, envy and maybe tenderness sometimes. Now, he was seeing her, just seeing her.

She held his gaze a moment, before she finally approached the two men. Merlin escaped the iron grasp, presented her a cup and excused himself. Morgana smiled:  
« How long do you think it will take him to gossip with Gwen? »

« You mean they didn't already? Where is she, by the way? »

Morgana took a sip and looked around.  
« No idea; walk with me. »

Arthur obliged and offered his arm. Up on the walls, they could glance at the whole village. The first joy-fires were already lighting. Soon music would begin. She closed her eyes an instant, breathing in the late afternoon. Arthur stepped closer so his body protected her from the wind.

« I have to stay a while longer before going back to Camelot. I need to make sure the barbarians are all disappeared now their master is dead. I hope you won't mind delaying our return. »

She would have kissed him. She settled for a smirk.  
« Doing the right thing again, Arthur? »

Arthur's mouth twisted in a contemptuous sneer.  
« Do I have to remind you why we came here in the first place? »

« You mean except for you being able to play the hero and seduce me? »

« Me? Seducing you? You started it !… »

She laughed. He was so easy… Even now, things hadn't change that much…  
« Are you complaining, Arthur? »

His answer consisted in pushing her splendid hair over one shoulder, so he could kiss her neck. She brought his arms around her, moaning softly when he brushed his hands over her stomach. Arthur chortled, but she didn't try to push him away.  
« You're intolerable, you know that? »

His fingers journeyed to the soft skin of her throat and he whispered:  
« You like me anyway. »

« More and more by the second. But you'll pay for that... »

One kiss had her shivering.

« Is that a threat? »

A second kiss made her closed her eyes, but she didn't want to give in.

« More like a promise actually… »

« I like promises… Keep yours, and I'll keep mines. Now, about that dragon… »

_The end is only the beginning_

**N/A :** I had fun writing the epilogue... Hope you like the whole story. Thank you so much for the enthusiastic reviews, you're the best :)


End file.
